


雪月交光

by adengtuier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adengtuier/pseuds/adengtuier
Kudos: 1





	雪月交光

暮春的一天，江易鸿在城里的住处请荀天白喝茶，两个人之间隔开一张桌子，不讲话。  
江易鸿问，天白啊，在城里呆多久了？   
荀天白说，两周多。  
江易鸿说，够久了。小霜不懂事，我替她给你道歉。  
荀天白说，替您做事，我不推辞。虽说霜小姐没有那个意思，但人言可畏，更何况都是些不中听的话。我再回去，终归不合适。  
江易鸿说，这个简单，我教你。话不中听，要是对，你就忍着；要是不对，就让说话的人闭嘴。对底下人，你的脾气不必太好。  
荀天白不说话。江易鸿又说，回去吧，最近有人不老实，替我管着点那边，别人我都不放心。  
荀天白淡淡地说，好。  
江易鸿说，很好。明天开我的车走，我也要回去看看她。  
荀天白问，几点？  
江易鸿想了想，说，下午吧。其实她一个人，确实苦些。那天我去见她，在床上坐了一宿，怎么问都不肯说话。坐到天亮，一说要走了，我还没下床，她就拉着我哭起来。  
荀天白说，霜小姐是难过了。  
江易鸿笑笑说，她哭得眼睛都红了，怪我不去看她，我哪里还能生得起气？她是委屈，可也聪明，吃准了你没那些歪心思，才敢逮着你一个人折腾。  
荀天白低头不语。  
江易鸿又说，那天我想着要晾一晾她，也就没留下。以前从没见过她那样。我就想：早这样不好么？谁知道看她一哭，我反倒——江易鸿停下来叹口气，继续说，你不在，这些话我不知道跟谁讲，只能自己消化。  
荀天白沉默半晌，说，毕竟人人各有难处。  
江易鸿点头笑道，很是。  
说完，两个人又无话，只好喝茶。泡得久了，茶水已经完全冷掉，苦味涩味全部浸出来，浓得舌头都发麻。在嘴里已经尝不出香气、回甘之类，咽下去，嘴里也还是凄凄草木味道。晚春时候，没有别的景致。窗外细细来风，吹落一些什么，都送进屋来，粘在桌面水痕上发颤。江易鸿、荀天白两人所思所想不同，倒是都难以整理。一个平生心事消黯，一个新愁旧恨相继，各饮几杯，厌厌地散了。  
隔天见小霜，江易鸿依例留宿，进屋之前，先站在荀天白与小霜中间说了几句不冷不热的话，前怨就算是一笔勾销。小霜听完，牵江易鸿的手进屋，两个人似乎和好如初，实在扎眼。荀天白低下头去立着，正要退出去，小霜取了床头的花瓶，自己走出来，说，这些天顾不上，替我换几枝新的吧？荀天白没看她，低着头问，林小姐要什么花？小霜顿了一下，把花瓶塞进他怀里，说，我都可以，请荀先生看着办吧。  
入夜，荀天白躺在床上辗转反侧，想不通自己为什么睡不着。  
大体来说，事情一切顺利。在花店见了严凯，老板已经换成自己人，以后又有了传递消息的地方。听严凯说，安插进来的新人做得不错，等时机成熟就可以见面。之前的事情处理得也还算得当，没有横生枝节，江易鸿没有起疑，这一关算是过了。至于和小霜的关系，则要稍微麻烦一点。未曾说破，又似乎只差说破，应当还来得及掐断。不断掉又能怎么样呢？实在是没什么好犹豫的。  
荀天白睁开眼睛，第一次认认真真地打量自己的房间。黑暗中，家具样样齐全，衣柜、书柜、桌椅、床铺，乃至衣架、鞋柜等等杂物，一件不差。又其中，绝大部分常见的摆设都是没有的，绝大部分可供储物的空间都是空荡荡的，独眠独处尚可，只是不像过生活的样子。荀天白想起隔壁的房间，隔壁比较可爱。原本也是一样的素净，只不过多一张梳妆台，台面上多一些瓶瓶罐罐。后来两个人频繁地见面，说定了要的东西，他再去一件件地买，仿佛装修新房。隔壁房间里，插花、抱枕、小玩具，诸如此类，所有小霜喜欢的，全部与自己有关。想到这些，心脏又开始乱跳。  
新买的百合放在床头，一来时间晚了，二来去了扫兴，也就没送。百合全是花苞，香味很淡，在浅浅的瓶中呈轮状散开，东倒西歪的样子仿佛此时的千头万绪，胡乱地指向脑海中每一个模糊不清的角落。荀天白坐起来，点了根烟，一手端了烟灰缸，坐在黑暗里慢慢抽。烟的火光就只是一点，照亮的范围非常有限，每一口深深地缓缓地吐出去的烟雾都在火光中鬼魅般地消失。荀天白感到难以平复的烦躁。隔壁的房间没有任何响动传来，江易鸿也许已经和她睡下了，又或许没有。荀天白靠在床头，闭上眼睛，小霜的头发就又从手背上铺下来，水一样凉，水一样滑，平时从不在眼前出现的一些画面都开始作祟。记忆里的小霜歪着头笑起来，眼睛里灵光乱转，说：天白，我想要这个，给我好不好？天白，我想要那个，给我好不好？最后一个画面依稀是那天的场景，两个人紧紧地贴着，倒在床上。荀天白的嘴唇开始发热。低头看，小霜伏在自己胸口上小声讲：天白，我想要你，给我好不好？  
荀天白正想着，冷不丁地让烟头烫了一记，右手猛地一甩，终于回过神来。半长的烟头掉在地上，渐渐地烧完了。屋里全是烟味，关于小霜的想象已经消散，荀天白走到窗边，扶着执手，迟迟不敢按下去。看表，已是凌晨，隔壁无论有任何事、融洽与否，都应当已经结束、已经睡下。荀天白做深呼吸，然后屏住，等狂跳的心脏一点一点地落回到胸腔里，缓慢而无声地开窗。窗外四野毕静，无风，无月，无灯，无人。荀天白长出一口气，颓然地在床边坐了一刻钟，然后掏出随身的小刀子，调亮台灯，取出瓶中百合，一枝枝削短。  
荀天白不说话，手里恶狠狠地下刀。小刀子快，切开茎秆的时候噌噌发响，好像连同别的什么念头也一并切断了。茎秆倒落的声音极干脆，啪嗒，啪嗒，听着心里好像都畅快了一些。截短的百合渐渐塞满瓶口窄窄的空间，荀天白仔细看看，挑出几枝已经开绽的，预备丢掉。又想起白天买花时的灰丧心思，什么百年，什么好合，心里忽地痛恨起来，干脆扯过来，一把抓烂了。  
转过天来，江易鸿一早启程回去。荀天白等到中午，去给小霜送花。  
荀天白敲门，说，林小姐，我来送花。  
小霜没开门，说，放下吧，我自己取。  
荀天白问，林小姐还有什么要求吗？  
小霜说，没有了，你走吧，别等了。我今天不见人。明天、后天、大后天，我都不见人。  
屋外，荀天白应了一声，放下花，又立了一会儿，才转身走开。脚步声踏出去没多远，荀天白听见身后的锁舌响了几声，犹豫着，到底没敢回头。身后小霜开门，关门，然后又把门锁死了。  
屋内，小霜脱掉衣服站在镜子前面，双手平静地抚摸江易鸿在自己身上留下的每一处痕迹，自言自语道，江易鸿，你真的不聪明。都过了三年了，何苦还要我另做打算。   
总之，两个人从此不见，只隔着门讲话，一天里说过的句子，一只手能数得过来。小霜不再唱歌，屋内从早到晚，只是寂寂。有好几次，荀天白想见她，不见不行，可似乎也没有合适的理由去见她，念头渐渐灰掉，只好作罢。偶尔外出回来的时候能从纱帘的缝隙里看到小霜静止的身影，每看一眼，荀天白的心就沉下去一点，然后又猛地揪起来，不得安宁。五月初，珠山入梅，雨水淅淅沥沥的，连着日子下，总是不停。四处笼着的细雨模糊了迟暮的春色，一并洇入难视的飘尘里，仿佛一团肮脏的烟雾。汹涌的春天竟然就这样无声无息地结束，走到今天，到底无话可说，无法可想，实在是过分绝情了。  
这一天，江易鸿披着雨，怒不可遏地踏进城外据点，让荀天白去地下室找他。  
江易鸿指着椅子上的人，对荀天白说，看看，认识吗？你们警校的好前辈啊，卧底卧到我头上来了。严凯欺人太甚，我一直很客气，现在他敢和我玩儿这一套。好啊，那就让他看看，珠山到底是谁说了算。  
荀天白问，鸿哥，想怎么处理这个人？在这儿杀了他？  
江易鸿说，不急，先审，和谁见面，在哪儿见面，见过几次，给我把人审透了。只要他不死，想怎么审，你自己看着办。  
江易鸿与荀天白在隔壁坐下，荀天白说，鸿哥，先歇一歇，我去盯着。江易鸿说，不用，你陪我等着，至于消息。叫他们进来报。  
手下人推门进来，说，江先生，荀哥，手筋脚筋都挑了，人不肯说。  
江易鸿不说话。  
荀天白说，继续吧。  
手下人推门进来，说，江先生，荀哥，所有指甲都拔了，人昏过去，弄醒以后继续拔，还是不肯说。  
江易鸿怒气消退一半，不说话。  
荀天白说，那继续吧。  
手下人推门进来，说，江先生，荀哥，能用的都用了，再用人就挺不过去了。槽牙都咬碎了，他什么都不肯说。  
荀天白站起来，骂，你们他妈的是怎么做事的？这点小事办不好吗？  
江易鸿怒气完全消退，语气回复沉静阴冷，说，不能全怪他们无能，毕竟是块硬骨头，问不出来就问不出来吧，一早就料到了。  
荀天白问，鸿哥，既然问不出来，要不要现在杀了他？  
又一人推门进来，交给江易鸿一个信封，说，江先生，荀先生，事情办好了。  
江易鸿说，好。  
江易鸿和荀天白去到隔壁。  
严凯提到的新人坐在椅子上，椅子已经不太像椅子，人也已经不太像人。荀天白看过去，面目都难以分辨，不知道他是谁。其实纠结是谁已经没有意义，坐在这间屋子里，任谁都要变成这样，皮开肉绽，鲜血淋漓，只是堆在椅子上的一堆烂肉。屋子里只有血臭味。血、肉、汗水、唾液、胃液、胆汁，混作一体流了满地，与所有长年累月留下来的人的污迹一起成为新的污迹，标出另一个人的形状。  
荀天白感到椅子上的人迫切地想要被杀掉，自己有种拔枪的冲动。  
江易鸿上前一步，说，何必呢？你现在也还可以说。  
荀天白站在江易鸿斜后方，双手吊在腰带上，按枪不动。  
椅子上的人勉强抬起头，黑的眼睛从红的血流之间打量江易鸿和荀天白，最后定在江易鸿身上，始终不说话。  
江易鸿笑了一声，说，没必要这样。我还是劝你说。你死了不要紧，你妈一个人怎么过啊？谁给她养老啊？我真是不明白，你们这些警察，总觉得我们都是败类，十恶不赦。可是呢？一道关键时刻，自己倒开始不管不顾地犯浑，连家里人都不顾了。  
椅子上的人身子震了一下。  
江易鸿说，实话告诉你，我没打算让你活到明天。你死之前，我得让你们母子相见。看看吧，照片给你带来了。才六十出头的岁数，老成这样，她养你确实辛苦。为你操劳大半辈子，一点福都没享到不说，到头来因为你，走得还这么不安详。罪过啊。  
照片也是红，大片的红，有一些皮肤的颜色，但都很少，荀天白不忍细看。照片落到地上，落到血、肉、汗水、唾液、胃液和胆汁里，很快被淹没了。椅子上的人嘴里发出无意义的叫喊和嘶吼，奋力挣扎起来。荀天白在江易鸿身后掏出了枪，说，血会溅出来，鸿哥，请退两步。  
荀天白没让他的痛苦持续太久，子弹非常准确地击中了对方的额头。椅子上的人脑袋坠下去，抽搐几下，渐渐不动了。  
江易鸿皱眉，说，丢出去，把这里扫干净。看着小霜，别让她下楼。太难闻了。  
小霜听见楼下嘈杂的响动，从床上坐起来，扯过一条披肩围好，下楼。  
小霜拉住一个眼熟的人，问，我记得你，你是荀天白的人吧？这么乱，怎么了？  
那人说，江先生来了，叫荀哥下去。  
小霜娇柔一笑，没撒手，说，鸿哥来啦？我去找他。  
那人说，林小姐别去，江先生心情不好。  
小霜说，不要紧，我来。他在什么地方？  
那人又说，林小姐，算了吧。抓出来个警察，江先生和荀哥在地下室呢。  
小霜想了一下，笑嘻嘻抱住肩膀，说，哎呀，脏地方，听着都吓人。我不去了。  
料理完事情，荀天白上楼，回房间。小霜听见门外的脚步声停了，走出来，正要开门的荀天白应声看过去，手里不动了。  
两个人终于又见面，小霜对愣住的荀天白说，你过来。  
荀天白说，好，林小姐等我一下，我换身衣服，这件有血腥气。  
小霜说，不用，你把鞋脱掉就可以。  
荀天白木木地走过去，在门口脱了鞋，走进小霜花香弥漫的房间。  
小霜将荀天白一把拉进浴室，关上门，说，你不是江易鸿的人吧。  
小霜说，你不用这么惊讶，我知道的事情可能不比你少。今天江易鸿来过了，带了个警察去地下室，你也在。不会是明面上的警察，太直接、太明显，他不会那么做，所以一定是卧底。早些时候，江易鸿走了，没来见我，因为他生气。他是个自负的人，不喜欢被骗，自己手底下被人安插了卧底，无异于打他的脸。他走后没多久，就有人提了行李箱出来。那个警察一定是死了，而且按江易鸿的脾气，大约会让你动手杀人。这些事，我说得对吗？  
荀天白的心一下子沉下来，没说话。  
小霜靠在盥洗台上，说，你不用这样看着我。这儿有镜子，看看你自己的表情和眼神，是你该有的吗？你不是没杀过人吧？当时你是这样的吗？你在生气，虽然你忍着，但是你确实在生气。你是江易鸿的人，让你杀一个卧底，一个手下，或是其他什么人，有区别吗？你为什么要生这么大的气？那个人和你有关系吗？  
荀天白不看她，说，林小姐，我没有生气，我只是累了。  
小霜说，少来，你骗不了我，我看人绝少出错。要是不会察言观色，怎么在江易鸿手底下活到现在？我早知道你和江易鸿不是一条心，你不信任他。那天在床上，你问我是不是他的意思，那时候我就知道了。如果你信他，你该让我自重。只不过我没想到，原来你是那边的人。手松开，别攥了，我知道你指甲短，手上有趼子，攥那么紧，破了怎么办？  
小霜走到他面前，抬起头来问他，我猜得对吗？荀警官？  
荀天白退一步，靠在浴室的门上，说，林小姐，我确实是警校毕业，一毕业就来了，没做过警察。  
小霜说，随你怎么说，你觉得江易鸿会信哪边？我还是你？  
小霜叹一口气，头靠到荀天白肩膀上，说，天白，你不要这样看我。我说过，我不害你。  
荀天白退无可退，只好说，林小姐，我不明白。  
小霜说，你不用紧张，和你说这些，完全因为我有私心。我不想再做林小霜了。谁能救我？除了你，我没有别的指望了。除了自己，我也没有别的东西能给你。你又不一定要我，我只能想别的办法，和你做个交易。  
小霜继续说，可我喜欢你。我想见你，每天都见你。我希望你好。我不能让你因为我而不好。所以，我不会说的。让我抱一会儿吧。这些天一直想你的事，又不能见面，太难过了，从来没有这么难受过。  
荀天白紧绷的身体从胸口开始一寸寸地松下劲来，说，霜小姐要见我，我就在隔壁，叫一声就是了。  
小霜说，你不懂，不是不想，是我没法见人。我勾引你，虽说是江易鸿自己的意思，可他心里一样不痛快，没那么容易就放过我。那几天我自己都不敢看，现在好多了，只不过不披点东西，心里还是慌，不敢出去见人。  
荀天白想，没用了，做什么都没用了，断不掉的。  
荀天白抱住怀里的小霜，抚摸她披散的长发，以及长发遮掩住的细细的滑滑的皮肤。手指触碰过的所有地方都和梦里完全一样，于是微微地颤抖起来，仿佛面对两扇深闭不开的门，没急着进去，先伸出手，捡起粘在门槛上的落叶。何愁易与。此恨难同。  
两个人安静地抱了一会儿，荀天白问，还疼吗？  
小霜说，其实不疼，看着吓人而已。  
荀天白说，让我看。  
小霜愣一下，问，什么？  
荀天白没回答，下定决心，把小霜抱到床上，动手脱掉了自己的上衣，然后看着小霜说，霜霜，我想好好看看你。  
小霜抓住他正解自己裙子的手，说，你……  
荀天白手里的动作一点没停，说，我要你。  
小霜问，你不要命了？  
荀天白看着床上一丝不挂的小霜和小霜身上所有浅浅的痕迹，扯开皮带，说，我要你。我不要命了。  
荀天白和林小霜做了三次，每一次都很尽兴。第一次是他要的，第二次是小霜要的，等到第三次的时候，两个人已经不需要言语。   
第一次做完，荀天白缓慢地退出小霜的身体，还没喘匀气的小霜一直握着他的手，问，心情好点了吗？  
荀天白说，好点了，感觉可以出去见其他人了。  
小霜红着脸跨到他身上，说，不行，你不许走，我不让你走。  
第二次做完，小霜伏在荀天白汗水淋漓的胸口上，说，天白，你带我走，好不好？  
荀天白说，好。只要你想，我全部办到。  
小霜笑着讲，你之前就这么说。  
荀天白抱住她，翻身，又压上去。荀天白说，我一向言而有信，好吧？  
小霜拉他下来，说，这倒是。  
第三次做完，窗外夜幕四合，两个人靠在床头说话。  
小霜看着瓶里的百合问，怎么买了这个？我以为你不会换样式呢。  
荀天白说，现在你知道了，我会换很多样式。  
小霜捶他一拳。  
荀天白说，当时我以为你和他又好了，心里不痛快，随便选的。怎么？不喜欢？花店说是新品种，又好看又香。  
小霜笑起来，说，你傻啊？  
荀天白说，嗯。  
小霜说，这么香，你浑身香味，出去怎么见人啊？  
荀天白说，那你来找我，一样的。  
小霜啐他，呸。  
荀天白说，其实这百合不错了。你看，颜色也好，寓意也好，正合适今天。  
小霜的脸又红起来，小声讲，好什么？这个粉色妖里妖气的，俗死了。味道这么冲，熏得头都要昏掉。明天就给我换回去，马蹄莲白白的，多可爱。  
荀天白说，好吧。我也觉得之前的可爱。像你。


End file.
